marveldccomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lightsaber forms
these are the 7 classic lightsaber forms (BTW some saber forms have 2 branckes like form 5) below is a link to play list that goes in depth on the saber forms https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL14E48361CD4C0B5A Form 1 Shii-Cho Form 1 is very simplistic, it was used a tutorial style but when mastered its becomes a wild randomized fighting style. it was very good against multiple opponents and blast deflection. how ever it is horrible against single opponents Form 2 Makashi form 2 is a pure dueling form with a strong focus on precision. The form conserves energy so it is usable for long periods of time.The form a single focal on dueling so the style has no training in blast deflection, the style is also weak aginst heavy handed fighting like forms 4,5,and 7. However I can exploit the defensive lapses of form 7 but only if the user can get around the strength of the form. Form 3 Soresu Form 3 is all about defense with no thought of offense. The form was created to defend against the return of blasters but became a form to defend against almost everything. True masters of the form are said to be invincible to all forms of attack. The only thing that has a chance to break through the defense is the strongest form 7 offense but other than that it is strong aginst all forms. Form 4 Ataru Form 4 is a very fast and acrobatic fighting style. The is weak aginst multiple opponents because it has no regard for defense. It was created to answer the fact that form 3 has no offense at all and is ment as a supplement for other styles. Form 5 Shien The first branch of form 5 takes the defensive moves of form 3 and uses the to counter attack by reflecting blaster bolts back at the caster. The style is designed for use against blaster wielding opponents but can be used in lightsaber duels. When used like this it takes on a strong technical focas. Form 5 Djem So Djem so is the other version of form 5 with focas on saber dueling rather than blast deflection. The form is a very strength baced form. The form is built around attack and defend so it has a good balance between offense and defense. The form dose have a weaknes in the lack of mobility but high level masters of the form can get around this, some people use form 4 Ataru to answer the weakness as well. The form is strong aginst forms 4 and 7 because of the lack of defense, form 1 because it's bad aginst single opponents, and form 2 because of it not being able to stand against strength baced attacks. Form 6 Niman H Form 7 Juyo Y Form 7 Vaapad U Jar' Kai Not a actual form but are a supplement to other forms. Traing is offerd from forms 4 and 6. Its is duel blade finessing